ZPMMaker (player)
ZPMMaker has been a player of StargateWars since March 2005. On the main server, his player ID code is 16081. On the Chaos server, his player ID code is 8420. ZPMMaker is also a registered player on the Quantum server and the ascended server ID codes and links pending. Introductions to the game Over the seventeen months of his membership in the game, ZPMMaker has introduced many friends (whom he had met previously) to the game - the majority of which have remained under his command to this very day. Members include: *Terra Forma, *Yefgeni, *Genisis, *ZPMDesigner, *Thor3000, *Satanus, *Replicator_Carter, *Torrim, *Ionist, *Unity, and *Eire Monaghon. Allegiances At the beginning of his playing, ZPMMaker was under the command of ELUSIVE. Upon the implementation of alliances, ELUSIVE formed the ELUSIVE FORCES alliance, bringing ZPMMaker along as a member (by default). The name of the alliance was eventually changed to The Archangels of Destruction, and in October 2005 the alliance split into two smaller alliances - Archangels Elite and Archangels Beta; ZPMMaker was elected leader of Archangels Beta. In late 2005, ELUSIVE and second-in-command UNKNOWN left Archangels Elite, leaving the Elite team controlled by computer14612, another long-time member of the alliance. In late November 2005, ZPMMaker closed all ties with the one-member Archangels Elite alliance, changing the name of the Archangels Beta alliance to Ascended Mercenaries. The new alliance was intended to serve other alliances as mercenary fighters for various inter-alliance wars. However, this plan was not realised, primarily due to ZPMMaker's mother removing ZPMMaker's access to the internet, and thus to StargateWars. At the time of ZPMMaker's banishment from the Internet, long-time ally and officer Yefgeni was given command of the alliance. It was not until June 2006 that ZPMMaker returned and reclaimed the title of Alliance Leader, changing the name of the alliance to DavidsDisciples (due to ZPMMaker's belief that he was actually the second coming of Jesus H. Christ). Two months later, on 12th August 2006, ZPMMaker came to his senses, renaming the alliance for a final time to ZPMRandD, short for Zero Point Module Research and Development. The name was considered appropriate when considering the leader's name (ZPMMaker), and the name of one of his officers (ZPMDesigner). On the 23rd of September, 2006, ZPMMaker renamed ZPMRandD once more to The OneCone Empire, in honour of OneCone International. ZPMMaker as a commander ZPMMaker has been a very generous commander indeed. He has spent the modern-day equivalent of trillions of units of naquadah (at the cost of his own rank) in assisting his officers and alliance members. Notably, ZPMMaker has been responsible for the funding of several of his officers' motherships, as well as trading his own resources for full ($50) Supporter Status for his officers and several Archangels Beta members. Ascension Becoming a Prior Due to the game's political instability at the time, it was decided by ELUSIVE and UNKNOWN that ZPMMaker and Yefgeni should be assisted into ascension as soon as possible, in order that the latter pair might replace the former pair at the time the former pair ascended. Such has been fulfilled: ZPMMaker has ascended once - as a Prior of the Ajna - and Yefgeni has now ascended twice. It was also proposed by ELUSIVE that ZPMMaker and Yefgeni be raised into the top 10 rankings overall. This objective is yet to be fulfilled, primarily due to a lack of time with which to play StargateWars. The making of a Prophet On the 18th of September, 2006, ZPMMaker ascended for a second time. This time meditating upon the life and social values of the Tolah, ZPMMaker acquired a total of 77,352 Ascension Power Points for his Ascended Self. Relations Positive Top Secret. Negative ZPMMaker has experienced wars with the following players and/or alliances: *Dark Bahamut, *Xale, *thor 76, *DarkVengeance. Other achievements ZPMMaker has also achieved various non-game related goals. These include the creation of an actually helpful Help Guide (which has not been implemented by the StargateWars administrators, despite suggestions) and the establishment and maintainence of this Wiki. ZPMMaker on the official SgW forums References The above information can be verified by contacting: *Yefgeni, *Eire Monaghon, *Thor3000, *Baltimore_Bishop_Benchpass, *ELUSIVE, *Raistlin Majere, *UNKNOWN and *computer14612. See also *Yefgeni, *Eire Monaghon, *Terra Forma, *ELUSIVE, *UNKNOWN, *computer14612, *Replicator_Carter, *Torrim, *Genisis, *Baltimore_Bishop_Benchpass. Category:Player Category:Tauri Player Category:Ancient Player Category:Prophet Category:Ascended Player Category:Prior of the Ajna Category:Prophet of the Tolah Category:Alliance Leader Category:AGAC member